eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Kala
- Appearances= - Casual = - With SIG suit = }}}} }}Kala, or Kaladar Infernax, is an Arkadian from Arkadia B. Or rather, the last of the Arkadians, since they were almost wiped out. Kidnapped and put under the service of Thanatos, she was raised to be an assassin/warrior. But after meeting Isaac, she has changed a little and become a member of the ship, The Falcon. Characteristics *'Name': Kaladar Infernax *'Nickname/s': Kala, Space-Devil, the Red Demon, the She-Demon *'Age': 17 *'Hair': Black with red streaks *'Eyes': Black and Ruby Red *'Planet': Arkadia B *'Likes': Exploring, training, dancing, being accepted, being with her friends/teammates, Isaac *'Dislikes': her past, Thanatos, Khronan, failing her step-sibling Lawra, onions, losing Jellax to Thanatos, feeling awkward in a dress *'Family': real family (deceased), Thanatos (step-father/master), Lawra (step-sister) Appearance Casual SIG Suit Background Kaladar Infernax was the only daughter of Danti and Beetrix Infernax of the twin of Arkadia A, Arkadia B. While the citizens of Arkadia A resemble angelic and light colored beings, the beings of Arkadia B resemble demonic humanoids. Despite their appearance, the Arkadians are actually a friendly race, very peaceful. That was until the day Thanatos invaded Arkadia B and made it into an outpost, putting it to war with Arkadia A. Thanatos adopted Kaladar, after he had slaughtered her family, and saw a potential within her that was rare among her race. Thanatos made sure Kala was raised with discipline, though he did on occasion show her affection as a father would show his child: such as celebrating the pagan Yule with elements of Christmas. Through rigorous training she would become a highly skilled master of various martial arts from throughout the universe. Even though Kala was learning and becoming a master martial artist, she still had more to learn. While still a young girl, she went on a trip with Thanatos. Though explicitly against his orders and warning, out of curiosity she decided to venture planet-side, where she fell into an ambush set up by a group of thugs. The attackers used their numerical advantage and were able to defeat her in spite of her great skill. She was severely injured in the fight and nearly gang raped. Near death, her proverbial knight in shining armor arrived in the form of Thanatos, who quickly dispatching the assailants. Thanatos recovered the apologetic and near death Kala. After returning to Olympus, Thanatos restored and augmented Kala. This was achieved via bionic implants and replacement parts of Thanatos' own design. These physical and power upgrades made her an equal to any other warrior’s own physical abilities. She also received specialized training and abilities including resistance to reality distortion as well as an accelerated healing factor, that rivals even a Florunite’s. Her purpose was to kill for Thanatos. Since she turned twelve, she had killed and assassinated for Thanatos and for anyone who worked for him. Despite the fierce upbringing, she had harbored a resentment and hatred for Thanatos, knowing full-well that it was he that killed her parents and enslaved her. Despite her ferocity, she also felt guilt on killing, and tried to find a way out of it. Luckily once she turned seventeen, she had come across the Collector and gave her an offer she couldn’t deny on. All she had to do was bring him the Orb from the planet Aquos, and she’d be paid 4 billion credits and she would escape to make a new life. Unfortunately, Thanatos wanted the orb as well, and working for Khronan at the time, was ordered to get the Orb. She also found there was another who had it: that’s when she met Isaac and her future crewmates. After the insane battle and breakout of the Incarcax, Kala was forced to work alongside Isaac and the others, going to Equinox. There, she learns of Isaac’s shyness of women, and tells him of her hatred for Thanatos, unknowningly forming a bond with him. After she tries to escape Equinox, after a failed transaction with the Collector, she’s nearly thrown into the vacuum of space without life-support, but is saved by Isaac, by giving his helmet to her. Once inside Ra-Coon’s ship, she saves him as well… and hugs him while silently crying for his recovery. Once Khronan has the Wraith Stone, she bands with the others to go after the Wraith Stone, as Khronan attempts to use it to wipe out all of Alpha Prime. After a fierce battle and Khronan’s defeat, Kala joins the Falcon as Isaac’s first mate, which she states that his company and the others are far better than that of Thanatos. That, and she’s hoping to teach him swordsmanship, in exchange for dancing lessons, in which she becomes interested in. Personality Kala is somewhat a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other members of the Falcon crew. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her crew mates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of the Explorers of the Universe. According to Pymie, in the letter she wrote for her mother, Kala is "cool and beautiful, warm and full of passion", while at times, Kala is strong, cool and a little scary but relied on by everyone, even so she can be really girly and liked sweet things and cute clothes. Alex, when he had lost his memories, remembering nothing but the name "Kala", said her name was "full of kindness, brightness and warmth". Kala describes herself as someone who was always crying, since she wasn't able to protect those dear to her. Several examples are when her mother tried to shield her from destruction, and when Jellax was captured because he saved her and was brainwashed by "Thanatos". Also, Kala has stated that she feels uncomfortable and insecure when she's not wearing her assassin attire. However, when Kala encounters Ikarugax, she overcomes her fear and defeats her without her armor. Despite her reserved personality and mostly dressing in her armor, Kala has been shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. Many of her armors are skimpy, revealing and feminine, and when out of armor she has an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing. Finally, Kala seems to have no problem with men (or at least her male crew mates, mostly Isaac) seeing her naked. She felt no discomfort stating her desire to shower with Isaac, or the fact that she used to shower with males when she was younger. When they were at the hot spring, when she learned that the boys may have been peeping on her and the other girls, she wanted to invite them to bathe with them, much to Pymie’s shock and Ix’s strong objection. Isaac has also stated that Kala has a habit of climbing into her bed in their shared room. Also, people are intimidated about her looks, seeing as how her red skin, black and red eyes, and her devil tail make her seem like a demon. However, she becomes embarrassed and somewhat shy when Isaac smiles, saying that she’s not bad or evil, in just saying that she just looks that way. But what really embarrasses her is when he compliments that she’s actually a bit cute. It’s also shown that Kala can't hold her liquor. While drunk, she acts very aggressive towards others, as shown by her behavior towards her teammates. But when it comes to Isaac, she’s more of an honest drunk, as well as to the point where she flirts with him seductively. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Bionic Augmentational Implants': Thanatos augmented her to be the physical equal of himself and possibly Tetramands, who are arguably the strongest in the universe. Kala has highly enhanced speed, reflexes, agility, senses, stamina/endurance, flexibility, durability and healing factor. She possesses super strength comparable to a Tetramand. As well as a precognitive tracking instinct. She has demonstrated the ability to survive in the vacuum of space un-aided. Though she can’t do this indefinitely. *'Strong Mind': Through specialized training also provided by Thanatos, she has resistance to an unknown extent against reality distortion and telepathic assaults. Most of Kala's skeleton has been replaced with an unnamed, nearly unbreakable substance by Thanatos. *'Prehensile Tail': She also has a prehensile tail that is strong enough to lift her own weight. She can use her tail to fight with a sword, grab things and can even hang from it. *'Shadow camoflauge': Apparently her unique skill that makes her deadly is her ability to blend in with shadows. She can physically merge with them, enabling her to slip by and reach obstacles that would be difficult in the third dimensional world. Though this ability can be blocked by a restraint collar or by soft light. Skills *'Combat skills': Kala’s martial artist skills are considered to be among the highest in the Universe as she has mastered 83.4% of most known armed and unarmed techniques from various war-faring cultures. Her fighting skills are so advanced she can defeat opponents who are physically far superior to her. Her skill gives her the ability to outfight others who would be considered more powerful and/or stronger than her. She has engaged and fought to a stand-still the likes of even Thanatos - all of whom are vastly stronger and more durable than she is. She also defeated a whole platoon of highly trained military personal in a short time. She has the ability to paralyze or kill opponents by striking vital nerve cluster points on their bodies. Her preferred weapons are swords and knives, even using her own tail. Equipment *Kala, like other lifeforms, had a Babel chip implanted in her head, enabling her to communicate with other lifeforms. *'Battle SIG suit': Her battle suit is flexible along with her and form-fitting making it easier for her to fight in. Her best equipment are her Titan-Slayers, two curved dagger swords that can cut through even the strongest hides. Relationships Kala's Relationships Gallery Kaladar Infernax gearing up.JPG|Kaladar 'Kala' Infernex gearing up Kaladar (recolor).JPG|Kala, casual and Anatomy(recolor) Kaladar, Casual and Anatomy.JPG|Casual Attire and Anatomy Kala's Space Suit.JPG|Space Suit EotU Tomboys in Action.png|Misty and Kala; art by Jess Deaton Eyecatchers Explorers of the Universe Group Eyecatcher 3 - Kala and Aisa.jpg Voice Actor Ramona Newel Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Explorers Category:Arkadian B Category:Arkadia B Category:Crew of the Falcon Category:Isaac's Love Interests Category:Daughters of Thanatos